Phantoms
by kradnohikari
Summary: Daisuke is a painter.  His dreams consist of a mysterious man named Dark.  On a normal day for him, he gets a visit by a stranger.  The next thing he knows Dark is alive, by his side, for the small price of stealing for this Hikari.  Slash!  DarkXDai.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters. I do however own this little plot bunny. -holds up certifcate.-

**Warnings- **Slashly themes, language, violence, smex in later chapters... (We can all hope...)

**Pairings- **Daisuke X Dark, onesided Krad X Dark, and Satoshi X Krad...

Okay... Here I am with a little plot bunny that attacked me... Teh trend... Anyways... Not sure where this is going to go though. I have basic idea in my head, but that is subject. Updates will be whenever I feel like it, which could mean an array of things. Uhm... I really don't read DNA fanfiction, so I don't know if anyone else is doing something similiar to this. Enjoy...

For those would be flamers... The flames are my friend, they go to my bon fire of love. Not that any of the people reading this would think about that... Just a little warning, because I have been flamed before.. Much fun...

**Painting: 1 **

He heard the soft thud of a footstep behind him, before he felt the thin, yet strong and secure arms of the man he had come to know in this landscape surround his waist, pulling his body closer to the other's chest. The spikes of his hair, pressed flat, as he tilted his head to look up at the face of his captor. "Nice to see you again." He whispered, knowing that his voice would be heard by the phantom.

"Same here." The man let sat down, pulling the other with him, his face leaning down to bring the other in a sweet, loving kiss. Pulling back a few moments later, the phantom let go of the other, falling to the ground. Behind him, a pair of black wings fell relaxed, as he pulled the other down with him. "Daisuke, will we ever be together…" The winged man trailed off, his wings folding over their bodies, covering them from anything that might have been there. His amethyst pools, blinked focusing on the red head in the dark, as he leaned closer to the man, placing his chin on the other's white clothed shoulder.

Daisuke turned his head, a rueful smile coming to his face. "Maybe…" Not saying any more, he took comfort in the safety of the other. The man he had come to know, in a dreamscape that was created solely in his mind. Sighing, he closed his fire red orbs, listening to the breathing.

He glanced at the clock, noticing the time, before slipping out of bed. Stretching his tired and sore limbs, he made his way to the shower, intent on at least looking decent before he started to paint his next picture, before his friend's dinner.

Walking into the bathroom, he took his shower, getting dressed shortly there afterall. Straightening out the bottoms to his kakhi pants, he made his way to a screened in porch. There outside was a stool, paints, blank cavnas, and a easel. "Dark..." The painter whispered, easing into the wooden stool. Bending over, he grabbed a paintbrush, and the paints he wanted to use for the day. Squirting the various colors on a palette, he leaned towards his blank canvas, ready to start.

He moved from the easel to the paints, the brush in his hand, moving. Strokes of paint covered the material, as a face started to appear. Ameythst eyes looked at the painter's, as the rest of the face was drawn.

The man would have stayed that way, if it were not for his interruption. A doorbell rang, breaking his concentration. "Coming." He mumbled underneath his breath. Placing the materials down, he stood up, leaving the room to the door. Walking to the front door of his small home, he let his hand fall onto the knob, twisting it open. Leaning against the doorframe, he was jumped on by a long haired brunette.

"Niwa." The person spoke, the words mumbled by the akward hug. Getting off the red-faced red head, the woman moved back to her companion, a woman with short reddish brown hair, lookng just like her.

"Riku, Risa." He nodded at both of the woman, willing the blush on his face to go down. Letting his hand fall into his pocket, he checked for his wallet, and keys, finding both. "Are we ready to go?" He asked, stepping outside of his door, closing the heavy wood behind him. Locking the door, he turned to look at the twins, hands folding behind his back, as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels.

Both twins nodded their heads in unison. The younger of the two, Risa spoke up for them. Her brown hues resting on the streets. "We brought our car." Starting to walk ahead of the other's, she skipped most of the way down the long walkway.

The other two followed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't long for the trio of friends to arrive at the restaraunt that was housing the night's activities. Walking into the high class dinning esablishment the red head, looked around feeling out of place. "Riku, this is the place you chose to take me?" He asked, feeling undeserving.

"Daisuke, it's your twenith birthday. All your friends are here." The short haired brunette crossed her arms over her chest, raising one an eyebrow at the other. She let Risa take care of the work, as she let a hand snake out from under her chest, letting it rest on the red head's shoulder. "Let's follow Risa." She muttered, pushing the other in the direction of her sister.

The painter stumbled, tripping over himself, and falling onto the ground. Chuckling, he stood up, face a bright red. "I'm so sorry Risa... Let's.. Ah... Go." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head, in embarrasment. He walked over to a table, where he saw some of the people he had kept up with after school. Sliding into a seat, he propped himself up with his hands, waiting for the questions that were sure to come.

"Daisuke, have you found someone yet?" A man with spiked brown hair, leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. He raised a eyebrow, his dark pools, looking for answers.

The red head shook his head, gulping. "No Takeshi I haven't." His red pools, looked around, waiting for a waiter or waitress to come take him away from the things he didn't want to answer. He didn't have to wait long. Ordering a drink, he settled down into his chair. "And no, I don't want you to help me."

Takeshi took his hand off the table, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, just this once."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the dinner went well and Daisuke arrived home with the twins at the door. Waving them off, he walked inside, making his way back to his painting. There sitting on the stool he used was a man, with short blue hair.

"Uhm..." He started, jumping back when the intruder's icy orbs landed on him.

"Niwa, Daisuke." The man spoke, his tone emotionless. His legs fell to the ground, the black boots covering them, clanking against the surface. "I have a proposition to make." He stood up, his lifting his hands in the air to stretch, before he started to walk towards the other. "About Dark Mousy." He muttered, leaning forward, his lips against the other's ear.

Daisuke shivered, his hands grasping his pants. He took a small step back, when he felt an arm warp around his waist. "What about Dark?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

The blue haired man, closed the gap between himself and the other, keeping his grip tight. "I need his service, and you are the only one who can bring him back." He muttered, placing his head on the other's shoulder, a grin present on his face. "Will you agree to some simple terms I have?" His lips moved, pressing against the other's shirt.

"What kind of terms?" The red head's voice cracked, as he looked for something else to say. He didn't know what the intruder wanted, but he was sure it couldn't be too good. He also wondered how the other knew of the man, he met in his dreams. To him Dark was no more real, then the latest video game craze.

Laughter emerged from the stranger, as he lifted his head off the other, looking straight into the fiery hues. "He knows... Tell him Hikari brought him back... Will you agree?" He didn't want for the other to answer. Pushing his body away, he made his way back to the potrait, sitting down in the stool once more. He picked up his necessary materials, the tip of the brush pressing against the canvas. Hearing nothing coming from the other, he looked over, his hands still moving. "Not going to tell me?" He raised a blue eyebrow, ignoring the glasses that were falling from his nose.

The painter watched, not sure of what to make of the other. "Alright, I will tell him... This better not be a trick though." Moving against the far wall, he watched the intruder paint. The thought of calling the cops never crossed his mind, as he found him unable to move.

"That's better." Putting the brush down a few hours later, the man stood up. "Dark will be with you by the morning." Walking out of the room, he brushed past the red head, slipping a card into his pocket. "Tell him to call this number." Leaving the house, he left the other alone.

Alone Daisuke, fall to the ground, shivering. He buried his head within his hands, as he wondered what was going on. The card felt heavy in his shirt pocket, but he paid it no mind, as he started to nod off, his hues slipping shut.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Comments are nice to hear... Next chapter will be up, when I feel like writing it... Lalalala... 


End file.
